Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by YamiMagicianGirl
Summary: Katniss is left dumbfounded when President Snow announces his plans for the 75th Annual Hunger Games, the third Quarter Quell since the Dark Days. The consequences will lead her to make the hardest decision of her life, which could possibly condemn those who love her most to a drawn out and painful death. But in the end, who will she choose to die with her? Peeta... Or Gale?


**Hello to the Hunger Games fandom! I'm new here, so be nice to me please:D**

**(And to all my VA readers who may or may not have clicked on this, I WILL UPDATE SOON!)**

**So here's the story. My friend and I decided we'd both write a chapter for a fic from the same fandom, and then upload them so we could read each others! And this one is mine:D Go check hers out at **Faberrylover234** :D**

**Without further ado, I give you the prologue of 'Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea' (catchy, eh?). Further chapters will be much longer than this, this is just to set things up all nice:D**

**Annie**

* * *

HUNGER GAMES ALTERNATIVE (GALE) - PROLOGUE

I am huddled in my bed, shielded from the rest of the world by a thick duvet.

I don't want to remember what just happened. I know, despite the hundreds of thousands of people in Panem, that President Snow's latest stunt is directed right at me. Aimed to hurt _me_ and the ones _I_ love. It will affect many, many more people, but it's all for me in the end. I'm certain.

Without warning—or my consent—my thoughts travel back to a few minutes ago, when I was fretting over my wedding photoshoot being aired. I'd been worried about Gale's reaction to it because I hadn't had the chance to forewarn him.

And then President Snow had gone and multiplied my fears by a hundred with his newest scheme.

"And now we honour our third Quarter Quell," he'd announced. A little boy in white stepped forward with a wooden box. Snow lifted the lid, revealing a tidy line of yellow envelopes. He picked out the one inscribed with a '75'.

Little did I know my death was sealed inside.

"As a reminder to the rebels that their careless actions killed innocents, Twelve existing victors will be reaped from all those still living, and they themselves decide on a second tribute from their district to join them in the arena."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I ran from the room.

Now I'm here, in my bedroom, hiding from the world. I know what he's doing. I know, despite there now being three living victors in District Twelve, that I will be the one reaped.

I take a quiet moment to come to terms with this. I gnaw on my already ruined thumbnail. I squeeze my hands so tightly into fists that I draw blood. I lie shivering beneath the duvet, trying to force my mind to have some kind of a reaction.

I am stunned.

Nothing happens. My mind remains blank. I can't seem to conjure words or feelings to adequately describe the despair that has swallowed me whole.

Because I know what Snow's doing. And I know that envelope was planted. Things could never have worked out so perfectly for him. Because I have to admit, even though he is my mortal enemy, that he has planned things to a T.

He has a reason for sending one victor and their accomplice into the arena.

If Peeta or Haymitch is reaped, he'll expect me to volunteer. I would, to save them.

If I am reaped, then his plan has worked, and I'm right where he wants me.

And where is that? Standing on stage at the reaping with Effie Trinket beside me, choosing who I want to die with me.

The choice will come down to two people.

Two people I am selfish enough to condemn to death if it means spending a few more precious days with them.

Snow knows this.

He wants to see who I'll choose.

Peeta… or Gale?

* * *

**I'm sure you all know the drill: reviews are extremely welcome (both favourable and not so favourable), as are favourites etc. If you loved this, hated this, whatever... let me know! And any constructive criticism is welcome:D i'm fifteen so I always want to improve!**

**See ya next time!**

**Annie**


End file.
